


Oversight

by Save_Feza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: In fact it strays very far from cannon, M/M, Oneshot, Slight NSFW mention, This isn’t very true to cannon, but it’s barely there, i have not seen all of the avengers movies, i use a lot of “maybe”, i wrote this because I want FATWS to come quicker, just a little thing, like it’s nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Feza/pseuds/Save_Feza
Summary: Sam doesn’t know what it is that made him change his mind, but he has some ideas.(Aka me wanting to write only imagery)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T KNOW IF ILL WRITE A PART FROM BUCKY’S PERSPECTIVE BUT LEMME KNOW IF YOU WANT ONE.  
> (Also constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated, but please be nice.)

Sam wasn’t sure what Steve saw in Bucky. He didn’t know what made Steve go to the ends of the earth to save him. However, Steve needed support and Sam was there to provide, even if it was at the expense of his own sanity. Bucky drove Sam to his wits end. Wether it was the fact that Bucky had tried to kill them both on multiple occasions or the fact that Bucky didn’t seem to have emotion while doing it, Sam still couldn’t see Steve’s purpose. 

In spite of this, after a few months of being around each other, Sam started to notice things. Mostly mannerisms or signs that Bucky had been altered or triggered, but some things that showed Sam that he was a human, although a broken one.

Maybe it was these things that made Sam fall for him. Maybe it was his face, chiseled, but adorable when smushed against the arm of their couch, magnetic grey-blue eyes gently closing. Maybe it was his rare smile, or even rarer laugh. A smile that seemed too out of character when Sam first saw it. A laugh that turned from a sarcastic huff to a nose-scrunching wheeze, muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

Maybe it was the looks he gave out of the corner of his eye. When watching a movie or on a mission, Bucky would side-eye Sam every so often, just long enough for Sam to notice. He could never decipher them, but they could be confused, angry, seductive, or even longing, in a way. 

Maybe it was his voice. Unexpectedly soft and smooth for someone of his rugged nature, but just enough rasp to give him an intimidating edge. Maybe it was his sense of style, only adding to his overall vibe of “do not fuck with me”. Dark colors and smooth textures. Making him look like a spy more than a soldier.

Maybe it was the way his hair fell around him in a halo whenever he laid his head on a horizontal surface, until he decided to cut it, that is. No, Sam doesn’t miss Bucky’s old hair, but is sure was funny when Sam would open the window of the car and Bucky would have to push his hair away from his face again and again.

Maybe it was his body. His muscles rippling just under his skin. The veins in his arm popping out whenever he flexed. His height, just one inch taller than Sam, but still enough to make Bucky smirk whenever it was mentioned. The scars following his every curve and extending from the base of his metal limb, covering the left side of his chest and climbing up his neck.

Maybe it was the subtle things. The way he smells like the sharp cut of blood and sweat, but with a domestic undertone- like laundry detergent or a crackling fireplace. Maybe it was the goosebumps that would travel under his skin as Sam ghosts his hand over his chest. He would make the prettiest noises as Sam gently presses into an old scar. 

Maybe it was the marks they left on each other. The purpling hickeys. The prominent bite marks. The scratches that decorated Sam’s back. The gentle scars from their own fights that they had long recovered from. It was a reminder of what had happened, and that they had grown as people, together.

But, maybe, it was just Bucky. Yes. It’s him. All of him. Sam was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I’m not that used to their characters, this is my first time writing them.


End file.
